Dream Warriors
by Ij500
Summary: When Po and Dannie fall victim to a mysterious enemy, it's up to their friends and family to save them before they're gone for good.
1. The Targets

**The Target**

 **Third Person P.O.V.**

It was 3:00 and the turtles were just getting off the bus from school and on their way to their dorm.

Raph: "I... Hate... science! I got a quiz and test back-to-back."

"If you want, I could help you study." Donnie offered

"Yeah right. Study the whole weekend and miss out on my chance to head to the Bash tonight."

Leo: "You'll be fine. You put up with Donnie everyday."

"Hey!"

"Just kidding."

"Haha, Donnie fell for that joke. What do you think Dannie?"

But Dannie wasn't listening. He was all up in the book he was carrying and reading.

"Dannie?" That time got his attention.

"Huh? Oh sorry guys, I was all into this book from psychology class."

"What's that?" Mikey asked

"It's a study about the brain, brain cells, brain lobes-"

"In other words, we study how the brain works." Dannie intervened

"Why would you be interested in brain studies?"

"A friend back at school told me that we mostly use just 10 percent of our brains."

"Mikey probably doesn't even use that much of his brain." Raph teased

"Hey!" Mikey was about to tackle his brother, but Leo stopped him.

"Relax Mikey, it's not something to get worked up about."

"Anyway, my friend told me that using more than 10% of our brain would be extraordinary. I actually wish I could experience that."

"Ha, if you did you would be a second version of Donnie. You're better the way you are."

Donnie glared at him while Dannie simply smiled and rolled his eyes.

 **Later on tonight...**

The turtles were at the Bash with their friends and right now Dannie was playing pool with Po and Raph.

Po: "You wish you could use more of your brain? Aren't you already using all of it?"

"It's complicated to explain, Po. Let's just say that I'm just dreaming right now."

"Ok." He said as he took his turn and aimed for the #9 cue ball. He shoots and he scores.

"Yeah, that's another point for me!"

"Don't get so cocky." Raph said in a competitive tone.

Leo was at the bar drinking soda and talking to the bartender.

"So then, he walks over and starts dancing like nobody's watching. We end up laughing behind his back, and he wasn't paying attention not one bit."

(chuckles) "That's the thing when you do something that you love. You want in on a little secret?"

Leo leaned on a little closer to hear.

"I did that as well. Started disco dancing in my room when I was a kid, and when my ma came in I was embarrassed that she saw me dancing."

Leo almost burst into into laughter, but his hand was quicker than his mouth and he covered to avoid being rude.

"It's the truth" he said as he grabbed a beer bottle and started cleaning it. "I was utterly humiliated that she saw dancing like a disco maniac."

Leo then let out his laughter and couldn't breathe from all the laughing. Then, Serena and Danny came to the bar.

"Can I get 2 sodas for me and my sister, please?"

"Can you make mine a Pepsi?"

"Done and done"

Leo: "Hey guys, how's it going?"

"Every time we come here, it feels like so alive to be here."

"My brother and I just can't get enough of this place."

Once they got their drinks, the two siblings took a few sips and got back to dancing.

Donnie was playing poker with a few other people. He just won the round and took a few chips.

"You got some sort of trick up your sleeve, D."

"No tricks. I would bet on it."

"You willing to make that bet?"

Donnie leaned closer to the saber tooth showing no fear.

"10 bucks."

The guy leaned in as well.

"You're on. Prepare to lose."

They played their cards to the best of their ability and in the end...

"Ha! I win! Pay me."

"What? No! I want a rematch."

"Sorry for you, Jack. But I won fair and square."

"You win this time, but you won't be so lucky next time."

"Anytime, anyplace."

Jack uttered a low growl, paid Donnie, and then the table got back to playing all around. Eventually, 1:00 came and everyone left.

Raph: "Nice pool skills, Dannie."

"Except I didn't win in the end."

"I'll let you guys win next time." Po said, trying to make Dannie and Raph feel better.

Crane: "Don't get such a big ego, Po."

The group shared a few laughs and stories as they made their way down the path until they reached the split in the road. The turtles went to their dorm and decided to wind down and get some shut-eye.

But, unbeknownst to them someone was watching them while they were walking to their dorm.

"Looks like I just found my first victims to play with. Once I start, they won't be able to stop me."

So this animal held up his paw and out came a little dark cloud, it flew to the dorm and went inside through the crack in the door. It looked around in the main room and saw nobody there. It went in the direction of the bedrooms and choose a room. It was Leo's room and both he and Dannie were in bed asleep. Dannie was sleeping on an air mattress on the floor, and he rolled over facing the dark cloud hovering in front of him.

The dust cloud morphed into a robotic like creature and went in through his mouth and straight to his brain. Once it got there...

"(gasp) What the heck?" he whispered. He looked over at Leo and he was too deep asleep to notice that Dannie woke up.

Then all of a sudden, he felt dizzy and in a snap he blacked out. He was no longer sleeping, but in a sleepy trance.

 **Winding the clock back a bit...**

Po, the Furious Five, and the Tiger Twins were just coming in their dorm.

Tigress: "I gotta get some sleep. I almost passed out at the Bash."

"Me too" Crane agreed

"We all do" Viper pointed out

So everyone went to their beds and called it a day. What they didn't notice was that a dark cloud came in and was roaming the hall. It then stopped at Po's room and went in his room. It morphed into a robotic like creature and landed on his belly. It marched on him to his face and crawled in through his mouth. The same thing happened to him.

"(gasp) What was that?" He then blacked out and fell into a sleepy trance.

Dannie and Po were in for a wild ride and nobody else noticed their predicament.

 **Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review.**


	2. The DreamCatcher

**The DreamCatcher**

 **Dannie's P.O.V.**

(gasp) What was that? It felt like was in my mouth and then it was in my head. Whatever it was, it knocked me out in an instant and I fell asleep again. When I woke up, I looked around and saw that I was still in the bedroom with Leo. Thank goodness.

"Hey Leo, do you know what time it is?" I asked, but when I reached out to him my hand went right through him.

"What The-?"

I couldn't believe what just happened in front of me. I must be dreaming. Just then, the door opened up, but nobody was there.

"Hello?" I said nervously. No response from anyone. So I got up, slowly walked over to the door and peeked around the corner only to see nothing anywhere.

I went out to the living room and found that everything was in its place. Nothing had been disturbed.

"Okay, Donnie. If this is a joke, it isn't funny."

I had the feeling Donnie was using his psychic abilities from a while ago, but I didn't hear from him. I went back to check on him, and in his bedroom he was there. He was still in bed sleeping.

"What?"

I checked Raph's room and Mikey's room, both of them accounted for.

"What's going on here?"

This isn't a coincidence, something weird is going on here. But what? Right away, I heard knocking on the door and went to answer it. I opened it and then something ambushed me by bagging me up.

"Hey! Let me out of here."

I felt myself being carried somewhere and then i was put down. I heard then heard a door open and close before an engine start up.

"Hey! Where are you taking me? Hey!"

I kept screaming and screaming for someone to hear me, but it was no use. We drove for what felt like half an hour before the vehicle came to a complete stop. A door opened then closed. I could see light and felt myself being grabbed. I was carried somewhere and set down. The bag was then opened up and I was blindfolded.

"Hey, what's going on? What are you doing?"

"Shh. Don't shout. You'll ruin the fun."

He then tied up my hands and feet and dragged me somewhere. He then set me down and tied a chain to me.

"Don't worry, I'll enlighten you soon."

I then heard a door close and locked. I took the opportunity to remove the blindfold and saw where I was held captive. It was at the city's abandoned factory. I was located in the production area space. There were machines and conveyer belts everywhere.

"Welcome."

I looked to my right and saw Po trapped here too!

"Po? What's going on here? Who did this?"

"It was that bull!"

A bull? Couldn't be the same one that was working with Shen, he's in jail.

"Why would he be doing this?"

"Don't know, don't want to find out either. When the door opens, put the blindfold back on so he doesn't get suspicious."

We couldn't just sit here and do nothing, so I tried to break free from my restraints. But then, the door opened and I had no choice but to put the blindfold back on. He then walked in.

"All right, whoo! Time to have some fun bros."

"Fun?"

"Hold up Po. What makes you think this will be fun?"

"Oh don't worry about that. You just leave that to Thunder Tow here. My name in this dream world though is DreamCatcher."

"I think Thunder Tow would be a better name than DreamCatcher."

"My own brother Mikey would think so."

"But first," he said and started walking towards us. Couldn't make out who he was walking to. "A little gift from me."

"What's that?" I asked not knowing what was coming. I then felt a sharp pain enter my neck.

"Aaah!"

"Dannie, what's wrong?"

I tried to fight it, but the harder I tried the harder Thunder Tow kept me still. Eventually I felt myself... getting... weaker. Everything's fading away... sound getting... quieter.

"nny!"

Ugh...

* * *

 **Third Person P.O.V.**

"Dannie, hello? Dannie."

"Nice try Dannie, but you're not fooling us. Get up!" Raph said

"Raph take it easy! He's probably just too sleepy."

"He's been like this for 3 hours since we woke up, Fearless. He's trying to trick you."

"Isn't that my thing?" Mikey asked

"Forget about that, I think we got ourselves a little problem."

"What do you mean by that, Donnie?"

"Look." He opened up Dannie's eye and it showed that he was zoned out.

"That's just creepy and weird." Raph pointed out. Donnie used his psychic powers and tried to find out what's wrong with Dannie. Once he found the problem, he couldn't believe it.

"What... the... shell?"

"What?" His brothers asked in a worried tone.

"Someone possessed Dannie from inside his head. He's trapped in a dream world and can't get out."

"Who would want to possess Dannie's mind?" Leo asked

"Don't know, but if we don't figure how to get there and find him, we could lose him."

"Donnie, how can we even possibly get to this so-called 'dream world'?"

"Maybe Sensei can help us out."

So the brothers carried Dannie to Splinter and they told him about their dilemma.

"I see." he said while examining Dannie's body and mind. "It is dire indeed. You must figure a way to recover Daniel before his mind is wiped."

"Wiped?" they all asked.

"His memories are being slowly erased. If they're all gone, your brother will be lost forever."

They all paper at the thought of losing their brother for good. They had to do something.

"But sensei, he's in some kind of dream world. We don't know how to get there." Donnie explained

"If you and I can open a portal to the dream world, you can hop in and rescue Daniel before it's too late."

"Can you actually do that Sensei?"

"Not on my own, but with Donnatello's help it's a possibility."

"Okay Sensei." Donnie stood up with Splinter and Splinter started doing hand signs. Donnie followed along and when they were done, a portal opened right in front of Dannie's chest.

"Whoa!" They said in unison

"Uh guys," Donnie spoke. "You might want to hurry and jump in! We can't hold it for very long!" So Leo, Raph, Mikey jumped in the portal and were sent to the dream world. Donnie and Splinter tired out and collapsed, thus closing the portal.

"Guh!" Donnie gasped. He was like an injured animal on the ground. He was breathing like he was suffocating.

"Well done, Donnatello."

"Thanks Sensei, I just hope the guys can save Dannie." he said and looked at his unconscious brother. All he could do was hope for the best.

 **Meanwhile...**

The Furious Five were in the training hall with Po lying on the floor.

Tigress: "Is this really a problem?"

"He's been like this for hours." Monkey answered

"We tried waking him up several times, we even tried dumplings and sticky buns. He just won't budge."

"That's strange, since Po never turns down food."

They turned and saw Danny, Serena, and Shifu walking into the training hall.

"If Po can resist food, that's a problem." Serena said

"What's going on here?" Shifu asked

"Po hasn't woken since this morning and we think something's wrong with him." Crane spoke

Shifu examined him and found something alarming.

"Crane's right. Po is in a trance, suspended animation."

"What?" Mantis asked

"It means that he is possessed." Viper told him

"Well, isn't there something we can do?" Danny asked

"I can create a gateway to a dream world where Po is, but you'll have to find a way to bring him back into his right mind."

"A dream world?" Tigress asked

"There are remnants of the dream world in Po's head. I can use those to create a portal to the same area. But it will only last for a few seconds."

Everyone nodded their agreement and decided on who should go. Once that was taken care of, Shifu opened a portal big enough for 2 people. Monkey and Danny jumped in and were transported to the dream world. The portal then closed behind them.

 _"Best of luck, big brother"_

* * *

 **In the dream world...**

The turtles woke up and found themselves in a city. But not just any city.

"Hey, this is where we live." Mikey said, only to receive a smack to the head.

"We know that, idiot! Focus!" Raph snapped

"We could ask around for some help on where to find Dannie." Leo stated. He walked up to a female panther to ask for help.

"Excuse me miss, have you seen-?" His hand went through her and she didn't notice a thing.

"Huh?"

"What the heck?" Raph freaked

"Dudes, did you see that? Its like we're ghosts!"

"Mikey we are not ghosts!"

 _"Exactly!"_

"What the-?"

"Donnie!"

 _"The one and only. I was able to tap into the dream world and now I can communicate with you. As far as the whole hand going through thing, you're in a dream world. Nobody can see or hear you but yourselves and me. Also, you can't touch anybody except each other."_

"Well that makes it easier for a nice stroll." Raph said pleased

"So what's the plan?" Mikey asked

"We'll split up and look around town. If you see anything suspicious, contact either either of us or Donnie. Whoever took Dannie is probably in the dream world with us."

"Right!" So the brothers split up in different directions and scoured the city in search of their lost brother.

"Dannie! Dannie where are you? Answer me!" Raph yelled. "Whoever took my brother is going to answer to my fists." He ranted as he beat his hands together.

He then heard something around the corner and prepared himself.

"Well, well. It's time." He approached the corner and peeked around the corner only to see that it was Monkey and Danny nearby.

"Guys?" They turned around and saw Raph behind them.

"Raph!"

They ran up to him and boy were they surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Same thing can be said to you. How did you guys get here?"

"Shifu opened a portal for us so we could save Po. He's trapped in here somewhere." Danny answered

"Really? How did you know?"

"Po has a weakness for food. The fact that he was able to resist the temptation, something was immediately wrong." Monkey stated

"What about you?"

"Same reason. Dannie was zoned out back at the dorm and he was in trouble. Me, Leo and Mikey are trying to find him."

"Except for Dannie, aren't there 4 of you?"

"Donnie stayed behind to open the portal for us. But he is able to comunnicate with us from the real world. Right Donnie?"

 _"Yeah, I've been listening the whole time."_

"Whoa." Monkey and Danny said

 _"If you guys help us, we might be able to rescue Po and Dannie much faster."_

"Gladly."

"With pleasure."

So the 3 of them split up and expanded the search. All over the city the guys were calling names.

"Dannie!"

"Po!"

"Where are you bro?"

"Come on Po buddy!"

"Dannie, if you can hear me give me a sign!"

While this was happening, Thunder Tow was watching from the factory rooftop.

"Looks like we got visitors. Family and friends by the looks of it. That just makes things much more fun."

He hopped down and headed inside. He went to where Dannie and Po were and they were both unconscious.

"Let's get this party started!" He pulled out a drink jug full of a special liquid. He opened Dannie's mouth and poured some of it down his throat. He made him swallow and did the same thing to Po. Once he backed up, both of them woke up and their eyes were completely white. They were possessed and under the control of Thunder Tow.

"Alright dudes. I'm Thunder Tow, your master. We're gonna have some fun with a few people. A monkey and tiger have come to take you away panda, where they will treat you with no respect what so ever. As for you turtle, 3 other turtles are here pretending to be a family to you. These turtle imposters and abusive enemies will be apprehended and taught justice."

"Yes master!" They said blankly. Thunder Tow grew a big smile on his face because his handiwork is just beginning.

 **Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review.**


	3. Lost Brother

**Lost Memories**

 **Leo's P.O.V.**

I was searching left and right for Dannie and so far nothing. It's one thing that we can pass through people in this dream world, but if Dannie isn't here then we're in a wild goose chase.

"This is ridiculous, I'm not finding anything."

I passed by a few buildings until I came to what looked a rusty building.

"What's that supposed to be?"

 _"It's the city's abandoned factory. It was shut down 4 years ago due to frequent fire incidents."_

"What happened in there for so much fires?"

 _"Machine problems, faulty furnaces, you name it."_

"Do you think Dannie could be in there?"

 _"Probably not. He's not stupid like Mikey to go somewhere he shouldn't."_

"True, but what if you wanted to hide someone you kidnapped?"

 _"Hmm, maybe. I mean, you would have to know what danger can come from that, but it's a good thought. You should check it out."_

"Right."

So I went inside the factory and started searching. From what I could tell, this place was anything but safe.

"Yeesh, this place practically had a 4-alarm fire every now and again. Who would want to hide here?"

(groans)

What was that? I took cover and looked around. I didn't see anything nearby, so I came out from hiding. I looked around the corner and saw a huge room full of machines and conveyer belts. I walked in and heard the groans coming from the upper floor railings. I saw hands tied to it, turtle hands to be exact.

"That's gotta be Dannie!" So I looked for a way up to the upper floor and didn't find one. I then used my ice abilities to make myself an ice rope and climbed up there. I found Dannie sitting there all tied up.

"Dannie! Oh thank goodness you're okay. I'm going to get you out of here."

"Thanks."

I managed to cut the restraints on him and helped him up on his feet.

"Come on, let's get you home before something happens."

"You mean to you?"

I turned around and saw that his head was still down. His voice also sounded sinister for some weird reason.

"What did you-?" I saw that his hands were equipped with his claw weapons and when he looked up, his eyes looked like he was a zombie.

"Dannie, take it easy. You don't want to be like your brother Raph, do you?"

"I don't have any brothers!"

That right there struck me in the heart. Sensei was right when he said that Dannie was losing his memory about us. He doesn't remember Raph, and those two get along with no trouble at all. Be probably doesn't remember even me.

"Dannie, it's me Leonardo. Your adoptive brother. You also have 3 others as well. Smart one, angry one, silly one."

"Lies! An imposter like you always lies!" He darted towards me and tried to slice me in half, but I haven't forgotten how Dannie fights. I had the feeling that he was possessed, but not entirely. I had to do something.

I created ice replicas of my katanas and fought back. We were going a few rounds taking shots at each other and dodging our attacks. Dannie was trying to kill me, but I didn't want to hurt him.

"Dannie, it's me Leo. My brothers and I found you one day lying on the streets. You were beaten half to death."

"I already told you, I don't know you!"

He infused his weapons with his dark energy and unleashed a dark energy wave at me. I barely had time to dodge, I made an ice wall and pushed it against the energy wave. It kept pushing me backwards until I hit the wall.

"He's got to remember, He's just gotta!"

He made his way towards me, but I had an idea. When he took a swing at me, I managed to knock his ninja claws off his hands and got behind him. I then held him in a headlock. I tried to reach to him again.

"Do you know about the Bash?"

Right there, he started to hold back a tiny bit.

"The night club we took you to for your first time. The neon lights, dancing, pool table, the bar."

I couldn't tell what was going on in his mind, but he was struggling to remember. He brought his hands to head and looked like he had a headache.

"Do you remember our friends?"

"Friends?"

"The Dragon Warrior, Furious Five, the Tiger Twins."

More struggling came to his head. He was definitely putting up a fight.

"Dannie, I know you remember us. Please, we don't want to lose you."

"Oh really?"

I turned and saw a bull standing a few yards away.

"Sorry to say bro, but his only family is with me; Thunder Tow. Isn't that right, Dannie?"

I looked back at him and his hands were off his head.

"Yes, you are."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Dannie choosing the bull as his family. He really didn't remember me or anyone else. He grabbed my arms and threw me off.

"That's right. Also, I have someone else who will show our guest here how we do things around here."

(snaps)

Out from behind him, I was shocked at what I saw. Po was behind him and he was possessed by this Thunder Tow bull here.

"Show our friend to the guest room."

"With pleasure."

Po extended his wings and flew towards me. I had managed to dodge him at the last minute and had no choice but to escape. I made a break for the exit on the lower floor.

"Not so fast!"

(Snaps)

The doors closed and I was locked in. The only exit was through the roof.

"You're not going anywhere. Seize him!"

Dannie and Po both landed the same floor and I was running out of options. But then I had an idea. They both darted towards me and I blew out a thick layer of mist to hide in. I made sure it covered the whole room so nobody could see me escape.

"Ah! Where is he?"

"I can't see!"

"I'm sorry!" I whispered and left the room on to the roof. I took the chance to leave the factory and climbed up the outside to the rooftop. I then left the building and hopped over to the next rooftop. I then stopped for a moment.

"I can't believe it. He really is gone." I kneeled down and memories of our time together flooded my head. The time when we went to the Bermuda triangle, the old amusement park, even the day when we adopted him.

I looked around and since nobody was watching, I ended up doing something nobody ever saw me do. I shed some tears which led to me crying. I failed to save my brother and I didn't know what to do at that point. All I could do was cry for the time being. I lost one of my brothers forever. I failed. But one thing's for sure, I'm stopping until I get back my brother.

Dannie, I'm coming for you! Count on it!

* * *

 **Third Person P.O.V.**

While Leo was shedding his tears, back in the factory Dannie, Po, and Thunder Tow was recovering from their encounter with Leo.

"Okay, looks like our guests here intend to do more than just play. But I have something in store for them. This game is gonna be epic once this is used."

He pulled out a box and it had three needles with a special serum inside each of them.

"Take one for yourselves and when I say so, we'll use them for gigantic amounts of fun."

Dannie and Po grabbed a serum needle and put them in their pockets.

"By the way, Dannie don't listen to what that imposter said. Its nothing but lies."

When Thunder Tow and Po left, Dannie stayed behind and thoughts flooded through his head. He was thinking about all the stuff Leo said about being a part of his family. Then, the memory of him meeting the turtles for the first time surfaced in his brain.

"Leo... brother?" He questioned himself. He looked at himself and went to pick up his weapons. Dannie wasn't sure about what Leo said, but he did know that a special feeling was building up inside of him.

 **Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review.**


	4. Titans are born

**A Turn of Events**

 **Third Person P.O.V.**

Leo met up with Mikey and Donnie after some time alone. Raph informed him and Mikey about Monkey and Danny.

"Well, I did see Po with that bull who calls himself Thunder Tow."

"Another one? I don't believe that."

"I saw it with my own eyes."

"What about Dannie, our brother? Was he there?" Mikey asked getting his hopes up.

"Yes" Leo said

"Do I detect sadness in your voice?" Danny questioned

"What, fearless leader here cried? Hah, that'll be the day."

"Don't be so cocky, Raph." He said and made a fist, but not out of anger.

"What are you talking about?"

"Dannie doesn't remember us. Not me, not Mikey, not even you!"

Raph and Mikey's jaws dropped when they heard that.

"WHAT?" Raph yelled

"He... doesn't...?" Mikey asked, tearing up

"He didn't remember meeting us, our time at the Bash, not even our adventures together. He also doesn't remember Monkey or Danny here."

Raph turned and stomped a few feet away to vent his anger, Mikey got on his hands and knees and started crying.

"Okay that's it. This Thunder Tow guy is dead meat. Do you know where he is?" Danny said getting angry.

"It won't do any good, but if you're willing to fight them full force." Leo said and decided to take them to the abandoned factory. They entered the factory through the roof.

"This is where he was?" Monkey wondered

"Makes sense. If you want to avoid detection, find somewhere that anybody would avoid for their own well-being."

So they navigated their way through the halls of the factory and found the main room. The doors behind them closed and locked up tight.

"Well, you came back for more I see. You also brought some friends for the fun. The more, the merrier." greeted Thunder Tow.

"Listen punk, you crossed a line by wiping our brother's memory. If you know what's good for you, give him back and leave." Raph threatened. A smirk grew on Thunder Tow's face.

"Let me think on that, nope. You want him that bad," (snaps) Dannie then approaches his side followed by Po. "Pry them from my cold, hard hands."

"Get him!" Leo ordered. All five of them charged with full force at Thunder Tow and they jumped up to the upper level. However, Thunder Tow used his dream world abilities and shocked the 5 of them. They fell back to the lower floor and landed on the ground in 2 piles.

"Sorry, I've seen that trick before."

Raph: "Mikey, get off me!"

"Get Leo off of me first!"

"I can't move! This guy paralyzed me and now I can't move at all."

Try as they might, they couldn't move to get back on their feet. Thunder Tow jumped down and stood right above the turtles.

"Lets have some fun, eh?"

He grabbed the turtles and their friends, he then spun around and wrapped them up into one big ball.

"I'm stuck!" Danny yelled

"Can't move."

"Deal with it!" Raph snapped

"Dannie, Po. Up for a little baseball?"

Dannie created a baseball bat of dark energy and gave it to Po. He and Thunder Tow got into position. He threw the ball and Po swung the bat, sending all five friends into the wall. They hit the wall so hard, they were even wedged in the wall.

"What's wrong with us?" Monkey wondered

"We're stronger than that. We should've been able to break free from that." Raph stated.

 _"Guys? Are you there?"_

"We're here, Donnie." Leo answered

 _"Fighting against Thunder Tow isn't going to be easy. As long as you guys right him there, he's got a home court advantage in the battle."_

"Who cares about that?" Raph said and emerged from the wall. "No sick bull is taking my brother and turning him into his own toy." He then darted towards him and pulled out his sais. He was about to take a stab at him, but Dannie blocked it.

"Dannie, are you crazy? You're helping him?"

Dannie looked up and gave him a possessed look. He then pushed Raph away from him and prepared himself.

"Dannie listen, you gotta snap out of it! He's lying to you, not us!"

"You do nothing but tell lies."

Dannie darted towards him and took swings at Raph, only for each one to be either blocked or dodged. Raph managed to knock his weapons away.. He then gathered up some of his strength and punched him square in the face. Then, a memory of him and Raph appeared in his head. It was him and Raph in the numerian rainforest. Then, Raph pinned him against the wall.

"Listen to me, I wouldn't lie to you. Well, not like this. But you have to remember. Don't you remember when the island adventure we had? We had to fight a giant octopus to survive."

Dannie kept struggling against Raph, but his struggling started to dial back.

"Think about the fun we had at the Bash, last night even."

Then, the memory of him, Raph, and Po playing pool surfaced. He then stopped resisting.

"R-R-Raph?" Raph then let go of him.

"Yeah, it's me. Raphael. Your brother, along with Leo, Mikey and Donnie. We're family."

More memories started to come back.

"Raph... brother?"

Just then, a blast of electricity knocked Raph away from him.

"Don't listen to him, he's lying."

"How about you back away?" Mikey yelled and threw his Kusarigama chain at him. It missed him by an inch and he grabbed it. He pulled Mikey towards him and punched him in the gut. He sent him over the railing and up to the upper floor.

"I don't think so, bro." He then slammed Mikey into the ground twice, he bounced off the ground twice, and then Mikey got punched into a wall. When he was going to hit Mikey a fourth time, an arm grabbed his fist and pulled against him. He looked and saw Monkey with his arm stretched to him.

"Hands off!" He yelled. Just then, a blast of electricity hit Thunder Tow in the chest and paralyzed him.

"Shocking, isn't it?" Danny asked from where he was standing. Just as he hopped off the railing and approached him, Po landed in front of him and punched the ground at the same time causing a crack to form. It stretched out towards Danny and he jumped out of the way.

"Po stop, it's me Danny. Serena's sister. Your friend."

"How can I believe you are my friend?"

"Remember when you joined the school's heavyweight wrestling team? Tai Lung was the captain and he threatened you."

That memory appeared in his head for a few seconds. It showed him and Tai Lung face-to-face with each other, and when he won his first match.

"Huh?"

"Exactly. You were excited about being part of that team the day you won your first match."

He got closer and closer and held Po's hand.

"Come on buddy. I know you can hear me in there."

Thunder Tow saw that his enemies were getting through to his possessed minions. He couldn't believe what was unfolding.

 _"I can't stop them from ruining my fun. We haven't gotten to the best part yet. Looks like that special moment came sooner than expected. Its time."_

Thunder Tow managed to break free from the paralysis, created a dream chain and used it to lasso Po and Dannie away from their friends and family. He brought them to a corner of the area with him.

"Dannie!"

"Po!"

"Hands away from our brother!"

"Get away from my buddy!"

Everyone charged towards Thunder Tow and launched a full out assault against him, but they weren't fast enough because he used his dream powers and blasted a piece of the roof. It came crashing down on Leo and Mikey and crushed them.

"Leo! Mikey!" Raph freaked and ran over to his injured brothers. He used his super strength to move the pieces off of them. While he did that, Danny and Monkey were closing in on Thunder Tow until he lifted a piece of the floor and threw it at them. Monkey grabbed Danny and pulled him out of the way to avoid getting hit. Thunder Tow grabbed Dannie and Po and jumped down through the hole into a dark room.

"He went in there." Dannie stated and was about to charge in there, but. Monkey stopped him.

"It's too dark in there. We can't see them in there."

"Well we gotta do something or he'll get away."

But inside the darkness, Thunder Tow had grabbed the growth serum needles from Po and Dannie.

"You two ready for some epic fun?"

"Ready when you are."

"I guess so."

"Don't worry, I promise it will be quick. I'll even do it with you." He grabbed his own serum and the other ones and injected them into himself, Dannie and Po. The two of them screamed in pain.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

"Dannie!" Raph screamed and removed the last of the pieces of the shattered roof.

"Thanks Raph." said Leo who was in pain.

"A 'thank you' won't help Dannie right now. Come on." The turtle brothers went to the hole in the floor and saw the darkness.

"Monkey, our friend is down there suffering in pain."

"I know, but we have to be careful about ourselves too."

Just then, they saw green glowing and it was intense in brightness.

"What's going on down there?" Leo wondered. Just then, something emerged from the darkness. It was a hand the size of a titan. Everyone saw the hand and backed away from the hole.

"Holy Hell" Raph panicked

"Everyone, get out!" Leo ordered. They all hightailed it out of the factory out to the city. They found that the city was void of people. Not a single citizen in sight anywhere.

"Where did everyone go?" Mikey wondered

 _"It's a dream world, shell for brains. They were never actually there to begin with."_

"Makes sense, we are in a dream world after all." Danny explained

They then heard a road and turned towards the factory. The factory started to crumble and fell to pieces from the destruction caused. When the dust started to settle, what came out from it shocked everyone. Hands and feet emerged from the rubble of the factory after it collapsed.

"Whoa, what happened to him?"

"Is Po what I think he is?" Monkey asked in fear.

"Unfortunately, yes Monkey he is." Danny answered out of fear.

Thunder Tow, Dannie and Po were titan sized beings. They grew to gigantic proportions from the serum injected in them. The three of them looked down at Leo, Raph, Mikey, Danny and Monkey like they were bugs.

"Well dudes," Thunder Tow spoke in a booming voice. "What do you think? Pretty epic, huh?"

"You're out of your mind, Thunder head!" Raph yelled

Thunder Tow simply laughed which caused everything around him to shake.

"We'll see whose out of their mind. Us or you, if you would dare challenge a titan." He challenged and made a fist.

"Any chance you have a plan for this mess, Leo?" Monkey asked hopefully

"It's a bit of a long shot, but maybe we could stand a fighting chance against him."

"How can we do that, fearless leader?" Raph questioned

"Our only option is to help Dannie and Po remember us. If we can accomplish that, we can get them to fight Thunder Tow and put an end to this mess once and for all."

Everyone thought that it was too risky, but what other choice did they have? If they don't get Po and Dannie back, they're screwed.

"Alright then, let's do it." Monkey said with confidence

"Count me in too." Danny agreed

"I'm helping too!" Mikey said

"Don't expect me to sit around and do nothing!" Raph boasted

The five heroes looked up and had a face-off with the titans.

"Well then, let's have some fun!"

 **Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review.**


	5. Family Ties

**Family Matters**

 **Mikey's P.O.V.**

This is too much to process right now. I'm freaking out here. Our bro has been turned into a titan sized turtle and now we're going against him. This is freaky!

"You will regret going against a titan." Thunder Tow yelled at us. If he thinks I'm going down, that dude has yet to meet the great Michelangelo.

"Get him!" Leo had ordered. We all took off and dished out some pretty rad moves to take on our massive brother. While Leo and Raph took one side, I flanked the other side. Dannie tried to grab us, but him being so big also made him slow.

"Come on, bro! You remember us, don't you?" Leo said that we could try and get Dannie to remember us, but nothing was working.

I managed to hop onto Dannie's arm and work my up to his head. He didn't make it easy, though. I was almost a goner.

"D come on. I'm Mikey, your awesome, funny, cool brother. You don't want to hurt me, right?"

He didn't seem to remember me though, since he flicked me off his shoulder.

"Mikey!" spoke my brothers after I crashed into a water tower. I fell down and laid there in pain.

"Nice work, Dannie. I think it's time to finish up with him, then deal with the others."

I looked up to see that Dannie had his hand out to me and he grabbed me. I then felt myself getting squeezed.

"Dannie wait! I'm a... good guy..." Losing my breath. "Please... don't... do this..."

"Dannie stop!"

"You're family to us."

If he was listening, I think we were getting somewhere. His grip on me loosened up a little bit and I could breathe again.

"Family?" he spoke. I think he's hearing us. Awesome!

"Dannie," I said nervously. "You are the best bro a turtle could ask for. Believe me, it's true."

He brought me over to Leo and Raph and still kept me in his fist.

"Yeah," Leo agreed "We're your family, and Splinter is as well."

"Splinter?"

"Yeah," I answered. "He's our rat father and he taught us how to fight like ninjas. Even you dude!"

I think we were getting to the big guy when he put me down on the building. He was staring at us for a bit, but I think he almost cracked a smirk or smile.

Just then, I heard lighting and saw a bolt headed towards my bros. I pushed Leo and Raph and got zapped. I couldn't move my arms or legs. All I could was just fall to my knees.

"Good try, but you can't stop him from doing as I command. He's mine and you're done, turtle." Thunder 'Jerk' said. I tried to break free from the paralysis, but I couldn't. His hand was right in front of me and I could not even lift a finger. I closed my eyes and braced myself for my doom, and he knocked me off the roof.

"Mikey!" my brothers screamed. I heard them scream in pain and they were both knocked off the building too. We could do nothing but fall to our doom, until I felt something soft when I landed.

"Huh?"

"Wait, is that-?"

I opened my eyes to see what I hit that was so soft and it was a massive hand. Leo were Raph in the same hand with me. It then balled up on us and shook the paralysis out of our bodies. When the shaking stopped...

"Dannie? Is that really you?" I asked and what I heard next was epic.

"Definitely, thanks guys. I owe you one."

We did it! Our brother is back! Whoo hoo!

Now that our brother was back, it was time to save Po.

"Ready for a titan sized battle?" He asked and lifted us up to his shoulder. I got on his right shoulder and Leo and Raph hopped on his left.

"Glad to have you back, Dannie." Leo spoke with relief

"Yeah, who else makes a good sparring partner with me." Raph joked. We were all glad to have our bro back.

This is gonna be epic!

"Booyakasha!" I shouted.

* * *

 **Third Person P.O.V.**

Now that Dannie has come to his senses, it was time to rescue Po from his captor. Dannie lifted Raph, Leo, and Mikey onto his shoulders and readied himself for battle.

"You are gonna wish you never double-crossed me!" Thunder Tow bellowed and charged towards Dannie with a vengeance. Dannie used his dark abilities to create walls of darkness and blocked each attempt from his enemy. Dannie then followed up with a leg sweep and knocked him off his feet.

"By the way, thanks to you I came up with a few tricks while I was brain-washed." He closed his eyes and concentrated his dark energy into his hands. His hands then glowed purple intensely and he created a body double.

"Whoa!" Mikey said in awe.

"That's just like the ice clones I make!" Leo stated

"You guys gotta do that for me sometime." Raph said

When Thunder Tow got back up, Dannie went offensive and attacked him with the claws infused with his dark energy. The clone did the same and they both attacked him from different sides. Then, they knocked him into the air and jumped up as well. They pulled off an aerial slash so they made an X in the sky, and made a clean landing. Thunder Tow was knocked out for a bit right after the blow.

"Phew. While he's down, let's get Po back."

Speaking of the devil, he was trying to fry Monkey and Danny with his fire breath. Then, a dark shield came up just as the titan managed to aimed at Monkey and Danny. When they opened their eyes,...

"Whoa, where did this come from?"

"I know only one person who can do something like this." Monkey answered. The shield went down and they saw Dannie the turtle with his brothers on his shoulders.

"He's back!"

"Perfect! We could use some titan sized help." Danny mentioned

"Gladly." He said and created Dark chains to hold Po down. He tried to struggle against the chains, but Dannie quickly grabbed Po's head. He then used his dark powers to try to force out any mind control from his brain.

Po: (screams)

Once the screaming died down, Po fell to his knees and was feeling light-headed. Dannie took the chance to help Po remember who he was. He used his dark abilities to enter Po's mind and help restore his memory.

 _"Po, I know you're in there. Its me, Dannie. The brother of your friend Michelangelo. We helped you when you wanted to join our school's heavyweight wrestling team. You even told Leo about it. You're also the Dragon Warrior back in China. You have to come back. We need you!"_

Memories of him being asked by Coach and joining the team flooded his head. He couldn't remember all the way.

 _"We were there, the night of your wrestling debut. Your very first match. You went up against two gorillas and won. You even made Tai-lung jealous when you won."_

Those memories came to him as well, and Po started to remember who he was.

Just then, he saw a light appear behind him. He turned and saw a big shadowy figure approaching. As he got closer and closer, his face became more visible. Turns out, it was Po.

"Po? Is that really you, big guy?"

"The one and only. The Dragon Warrior is back, thanks to you. How were you able to get here in my head?"

"My brothers helped me to get my memory back. Now, it's time to give Thunder Tow something to remember. Ready for a titan sized fight?"

"Bring it on."

Dannie left his head and came back to the dream world. Po opened his eyes, and Dannie motioned towards the building where Monkey and Danny were standing. He then cut the chains holding Po.

"Guys?"

"Hey Po."

"Glad to see you're back to your old self."

"Great to see you as well." Po said and gave them a lift up on his shoulders. Just then, Thunder Tow managed to wake up from his unconscious state and saw Dannie and Po with their friends and family on their shoulders.

"Whoa, what's going on here?" he asked

"Let's just say, we're done playing with you. We're leaving." Po said

"What!? You're not going anywhere. I'm not done with you yet." Thunder Tow bellowed. He then smashed a building with his fist in anger.

"Sorry dude, but that's the story. If you want us that bad, come and get us." Po said and took his Kung Fu stance. Dannie went defensive ninja and prepared themselves for the battle that was about to unfold.

 **Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review.**


	6. Titanic sized fight, part 1

**Titan Battle Part 1**

 **Third Person P.O.V.**

It was time for the titan-sized battle everyone was anticipating. Dannie and Po had recovered their memories and were back in their right minds.

"Ready for this?"

"You know it. Time for the Dragon Warrior to bring the titan-sized beat down of awesomeness!" He said and cracked his knuckles. Dannie simply chuckled and prepared himself.

"You guys might want to hold on tight. This could be a bumpy ride for you." Dannie warned his brothers.

"We've handled worse." Raph boasted

"We'll be fine Dannie." Leo assured.

"If you say so."

"Let's get unreasonable in here." Thunder Tow bellowed and he plucked a building from the ground. He then threw it at Po who simply brought up his to block the building.

"Hah, that didn't even hurt."

"What?"

"Must be from us being titans. So big, a building is only minor damage." Dannie explained

"Don't get so excited, this party's just getting started." Thunder Tow said and rushed Po down. Po was pushing against the horns of the bull and trying to get him off balance.

"Man, he's got some strength in him."

"You're covered, buddy."

Dannie created some chains from his dark energy and wrapped them around Thunder Tow. He then pulled in the same direction Po was pushing. It started to work when Po was moving forward against him.

"Yeah, now we're talking."

"I don't think so."

Thunder Tow said and pushed against the chains. He eventually broke free and caught Po off guard by headbutting him in his stomach. He then lifted Po up and behind him and Po crashed into a couple buildings.

"You're next." Thunder Tow said in a sly tone.

"Dannie, be careful." Leo warned

"I will. You hang on tight." Dannie warned his brothers. He then saw Thunder Tow charging at him and jumped over him. However, Thunder Tow stopped dead in his tracks and quickly turned to grab Dannie's foot. He then slammed Dannie into the ground. Thunder Tow picked up Dannie and held him by the head and started punching him in the gut.

"Sock on this!" he said and delivered an uppercut to the chin, sending Dannie up into the air and crashing down. Thunder Tow then kicked him away and turned his attention towards Po who was recovering.

"Panda's turn." He spoke quietly and started walking over to him.

"Uh Po, big bull is headed this way." Monkey warned

"Let him come to me, I got a trick up my sleeve."

Po waited until Thunder Tow was standing right in front of him. The bull lifted up his big foot and got ready to stomp on him, but Po anticipated this coming. He grabbed the foot and tripped up Thunder Tow.

"Not quite, Double T. I still have a bone or two to pick with you."

Po got up and Danny and Monkey hopped off his shoulders onto the nearest building. Po then began to spin Thunder Tow around by swinging him around and then threw him up in the air. Po grew his wings and flew up to Thunder Tow, wrapped his arms around him, and brought him down to the ground smashing him head first.

"How's that?"

"Don't think you've won yet." He laughed and had a chuckle.

"What's so funny to you?"

"Oh just... This!" He said and snapped his fingers. The ground started to rumble and a hand emerged from the ground. It was robotic looking and then a second hand emerged. Then, a body erupted from the cracks and out came a robotic minion. It was the same one that entered Dannie's head and Po's head and brought them to the dream world. A second one emerged as well, followed by a third one. That made it 2 vs. 4 and the odds were not in favor of Po and Dannie.

"Not so funny to me." Po said worriedly. He had to fend for himself and Dannie who was still on the ground. His brothers were trying to wake him up, but it wasn't easy.

"Dannie get up!" Raph yelled

"Dude, don't give up on us now." Mikey said

"We need you, Po needs you!" Leo shouted.

Then, the turtle brothers could hear groaning. Dannie lifted his head and his eyes met with his brother's eyes.

"Hey guys, sorry for worrying you. What did I miss?"

"That dude!" Mikey said and pointed in Po's direction. He was fending off against 2 of the robot minions that showed up. The other one and Thunder Tow were sneaking up on him.

"Oh no, he's not going surprise my friend." Dannie got fired up and casted an energy wall between Po and the minions. The two he was fighting with kept the fight going, the free ones turned their attention to him.

"You want him? Go through me first."

"With pleasure." said a pleased bull. He cracked his knuckles to intimidate Dannie, but Dannie simply spat off to the side. Then, the three remaining titans charged towards each other and collided with one another.

"Guys!"

The turtles heard Monkey and Danny heading their way.

"The guys are really defending themselves, aren't they?" Danny asked

"Yeah, but I don't think they can keep this fight going for much longer. We gotta find a way to help them before they run outta steam." Leo stated

"How can we possibly do that, fearless? They're titans and we aren't, so how could we possibly our giant brother and friend?" Raph questioned him.

Just then, Thunder Tow punched the ground and caused stone pillars to erupt from the ground. Dannie dodged them, but they were heading towards the others so fast they barely had time to get out the way. The eruption sent them flying in different directions and Raph landed on a building rooftop. When he recovered, he noticed something green glowing out the corner of his eye. He went to it and picked up a needle half-filled with a serum.

"What is a needle doing here?" he wondered.

Danny found the second serum used to make Po a titan. Like the other one, it was half full too.

"Whoa, is this what made Po so enormous? Maybe I can use this to help him."

"Hold up, how can we be sure that the serum will work for you?" Monkey said. He was worried that Danny would be putting himself in danger of serum won't work at all.

"We have to try!"

When Raph turned it around, it was labeled: _'Titan Serum'_. Immediately, Raph had an idea.

 _'If this is what made Dannie and Po so huge, then maybe'_ he thought until a crash sound broke him from his train of thought. He turned and saw Dannie getting a pounding from the robot and then got knocked away to the bull. He then jumped and knocked Dannie to the ground with his knee. Once he was lying on the ground, Thunder Tow started stomping on him and then kicks him away. Dannie was so hurt, he didn't get up right away.

"Dannie!" Raph shouted. He looked at his beaten up brother and then looked at the serum in his hand. With his mind set, he got down to the ground in a dark alley and injected what serum amount was left into him.

Danny did the same thing and injected the needle and serum into his body too.

"Danny, what are you doing?"

"Just trust me." He then went down into the nearby alley.

Meanwhile, Po and Dannie were outnumbered and the odds weren't in their favor. They were getting the stuffing beaten out of them and they were at their last stand.

"I don't feel so hot right now." Dannie said

"This panda doesn't feel so good either, turtle dude."

"Hmph, you should've stuck with me instead of resisting. Time to finish what I started." He grabbed Dannie by the neck and held him up. Dannie tried to break free, but he was so worn out that his efforts were in vain.

"Sweet dreams!" Thunder Tow said and threw him. Just then, something came by and caught him in the air. Everyone was shocked by what they saw.

"What?"

"Whoa Leo."

"What was he thinking?"

"I thought Danny was crazy with that plan."

Dannie opened his eyes and saw himself in the arms of Raphael.

"Raph? How did you-?"

"I found a serum needle that made you titan sized and then well, you know."

"And I thought Mikey was crazy."

"Hey, our idiot brother is on a level you couldn't even begin to imagine."

Just then, a blast of electricity came out of nowhere and zapped the robot minions. They fell to the ground and Po knew what made the electricity.

"There's only one person who made that shot." He turned and saw Danny on a building rooftop with his hands surging of electricity.

"Need some help, Dragon Warrior?"

"Maybe a little." Danny hopped down and helped Po up to his feet.

"How did you get as big as me?"

"There was a needle filled with serum that made you titanic sized. I used what was left of it to come and help you."

"Thanks dude."

The 4 titans gathered together and looked at Thunder Tow.

"Just because there are four of you, doesn't mean you'll win this fight." He said and snapped his fingers to summon his minions to his side.

"We'll just see about that, bull head." Raph challenged and made fists.

Now the real fight was about to begin.

 **Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review**


	7. Titanic sized fight part 2

**Titanic sized fight, part 2**

The battle between Thunder Tow and the turtles, Dragon Warrior and his friends took a huge turn when Raph and Danny made themselves titan sized to help their friend/brother.

"This is gonna be sweet payback." Po said

"We'll see who gets payback." Thunder Tow said and smashed the ground. It caused a little earthquake and the crack was headed straight to the team.

"Scatter!" Danny said and he pushed Po out of the way. Raph knocked his brother out the way and was fired up real fast.

"That's it. You're going down!" He said and charged towards the bull. However, the minions tried to block his way. But Po wasn't going to let that happen.

"Out of the way! We've got bigger fish to fry than you." He said and used his Dragon strength to knock two of the minions away. While he and Danny kept them busy, Raph dealt with the last minion thus leaving his brother with Thunder Tow.

"Payback time. You'll pay for what you did to me." Dannie said and created energy claws.

"No way bro, I'm just getting started. Lets get flexed!" The two titans charged at each other with full force and they collided with each other. They began pushing against each other with everything they had.

"Why dude, why leave me?" Thunder Tow asked

"You're the one that brought my family and friends into this mess. You tried to take me away from the my family! You turned me against them!"

"Oh come on, don't tell me you didn't enjoy that."

"No I didn't! But I will enjoy this." He said and kicked him away. He then used his dark energy to cast a field of darkness around Thunder Tow. It was so thick, he couldn't see anything in any direction. Dannie could on the other hand and he went into the field. As long as Thunder Tow was inside, he couldn't see Dannie approaching him. Then, Dannie pulled a blitz attack on him.

"Oof! Having to rely on tricks instead of facing me directly. What a coward."

"It's not coward tricks, it's called being a ninja. Someone needs to knock you awake, big bull."

"Oh really?"

He got that answered when he got hit again and was getting repeatedly knocked around. When enough was enough, he caused a big thunderclap by clapping his hands once and knocked out the field.

"Whoa, somebody's mad."

Thunder Tow then pryed a piece of the ground and chucked it at Dannie. He dodged it, but didn't notice that Thunder Tow was coming right at him. He got tackled down to the ground and Thunder Tow pinned him so he couldn't move.

"Oh you didn't like that? Lets get unreasonable in here." He then started punching Dannie in the face like a punching bag.

"Punch me all... you want, I can... take it."

"Really? You don't sound like it bro." He then went again and smashed his head into the ground. He winded up his final punch, but right as he was about to make contact his fist was caught by a hand.

"My brother is a lot tougher than you think he is."

Raph began to deal a few punches of his own, using his super strength and managed to knock the bull away from Dannie. He then checked on his brother.

"Dannie, come on bro. Wake up."

"(groans) My head. I really took a number with my head."

"Exactly like me, brother." Raph helped him up to his feet and they were joined by Po and Danny.

"Need some backup?"

"What are you guys doing here?"

"With a little help from the Dragon Warrior, my partner and I took care of the minions." The turtles looked behind them and saw the minions frozen in ice blocks.

"You buzzkills have ruined all the fun."

"Not all the fun has been ruined, the best of it is just about to begin." Danny said

"You're right, the best part of it is. That is, for me. You dudes are going to regret interfering with my fun." The bull bellowed and charged at them. While everyone else dodged, Po stood his ground and caught the bull. He was pushing against the bull as they both went in Po's direction, but Po wasn't going to let him win.

"Fun's over, big bull." He hauled him up in the air and began spinning around. He threw in air and was setting him up for the others.

"Dannie, set me up with a boost."

"You got it."

Dannie used his dark energy skills and made a shield for Raph to jump off of. Raph ran to him, jumped, and used Dannie to propel himself into the air. He grabbed Thunder Tow and brought him down into the ground. Danny the tiger wrapped things up by performing an electric uppercut, but this uppercut was special. It caused an electric funnel to form and Thunder Tow was sent spinning around just the outside of it while getting electrocuted repeatedly.

"Shocking huh?"

Thunder Tow fell to the ground in defeat and couldn't get back up.

"Ugh, why did you... ruin the fun?"

Dannie walked up to him, crouched, and whispered in his ear-

"Because you ruined it for us by using me and Po the panda as your puppets. Enjoy being alone here."

Just then, a light started to envelop around the turtles, Monkey, Po, and Danny.

"Whoa"

"What's happening?"

"Think we might be going somewhere?" Po asked

"We're about to find out."

They were warped out of the dream world and headed to who knows where. Along the way, they noticed they were slowly drifting apart.

"Guys! Hold on to each other." Leo commanded

They all tried to reach for each other's hands and they were successful, but as they got closer and closer to their destination they felt themselves getting separated by force.

"Leo!"

"Monkey hold on!"

"Po dude, don't let go."

"I'm trying not to let go."

But it was no use, they got separated from each other. The turtles want in one direction, Po, Monkey, and Danny went in the other.

* * *

 **Back in the real world...**

Donnie was trying to contact his brother's, but to no avail.

"Sensei, we have a problem."

"What?" He came over to Donnie immediately

"I lost contact with the guys and now I don't what's going on."

"You were just fine minutes ago."

"Yeah, but I sensed something else happening and when it was over, the guys disappeared."

Just then, a portal opened up from Dannie's chest and Leo, Raph, and Mikey came flying out of it.

"Guys! What happened to you?"

"A strange light came out of nowhere and swallowed us up. Next thing we know, we're back home."

(groans)

They heard Dannie waking up like he was asleep the whole time.

"Dannie!" His brothers cheered and hugged him.

"Whoa guys, thanks for the hug. But, can I at least have some breathing room?"

"Sorry dude. We're just glad to have you back."

"Back? back from what?"

"Wait, you don't remember what just happened to you?" Leo asked

"I thought I was dreaming about you guys and our friends fighting a titan sized bull, but it felt so real for some reason."

His brothers looked at each other trading looks that said 'Dannie remembers it'. But they chose not to say anything about it.

"Never mind Dannie, come on. Lets get you some fresh air." Leo said and stood up. He helped Dannie to his feet and all five of them went outside. At the Jade Palace Dorm, Po got outside the dorm and was stretching.

"Mmn, (sighs). That felt good. How long was I asleep? Hopefully, I didn't miss any specials at the cafe."

He made his way to the city cafe while Danny and Monkey stood for a bit.

"Does he seriously not remember what happened in his head?" Danny asked

"For as long as I've been with Po, he hardly remembers things that aren't food."

"No surprise there."

"Come on guys. My belly isn't gonna wait on you slowpokes!"

"We're the slowpokes? Just you watch panda and we'll see who's the slowpoke." Danny said and dashed to catch up, Monkey in tow.

Things were back to normal for everyone and they all after like nothing ever happened.

 **Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the story.**


End file.
